


Three Nights on the Cleveland Hellmouth

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Faith asks questions. She finally gets her answer.





	Three Nights on the Cleveland Hellmouth

"Still going to tell me slaying doesn't make you horny?" Faith said, grinning as she dropped her bag next to the front door. She knew what Buffy was going to answer--or, at least, she knew Buffy wasn't _going_ to answer--but she couldn't resist asking.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What slaying? There was no slaying. All we found were those kids trying to knock over Eliot Ness's tombstone." She tossed her jacket on the back of a chair before stretching out on the couch. "You know, this couch is actually more comfortable when you _don't_ fold it out into a bed." 

Italy was good for Buffy, Faith thought. She wasn't wound as tight as she used to be. She hadn't even tried to take over everything here the minute she walked through the door. It had taken her at least half an hour to start trying to order Faith around--not that Faith had listened. 

Faith thought about pointing out that her bed was more comfortable than the couch, folded out or not, and that it wasn't like Buffy took up a hell of a lot of room. Didn't say it, though, and damn, she couldn’t figure out what was supposed to be so great about this whole self-control thing.

She went into the bedroom, closing the door most of the way. She left the light out, but didn't get into bed; she was too wired to sleep. Instead, Faith paced the narrow strip of floor at the foot of her bed, smoking cigarette after cigarette right down to the filter, until the ashtray was overflowing and she could hear the changes in Buffy's breathing that meant she'd fallen asleep. 

Faith shucked off her clothes, flopping down on the bed. She slipped her hand between her legs at once, two fingers pushing into the slick heat while her thumb moved over her clit. Pinching her nipples roughly with her free hand, Faith hissed a little at the slight pain that left her even wetter. 

When she came, she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. Afterwards, lying back on her pillow with the taste of blood on her tongue, she wondered if not waking your houseguest when you got yourself off earned you some kind of Good Hostess Points. 

***

Faith leaned against the fence, grinning and brushing vampire dust off her sleeve. "So what about it, B?" she said, grinning. "Don't tell me, you're _still_ saying that doesn't get you all hot and bothered."

"I was _seventeen_ , Faith. All my friends were there. What did you think I was going to say? 'Oh, yeah, killing vampires turns me on?'" Buffy shrugged, tucking her stake back into her jacket pocket. "Never mind the total embarrassment factor right _then_ ; I'd have had to go through the next couple of years knowing exactly what Xander was thinking every time I went out on patrol."

Faith grinned. "Like he wasn't thinking it anyway."

"Okay, ew, what part of 'like a brother to me' are you not getting?"

"You're not answering the question," Faith said, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag from it. "And you're not seventeen now, so what's your excuse?"

"Why do you care?" Buffy demanded, looking at her through suddenly-narrowed eyes. 

Faith smirked at her. "Who said I did? I'm just killing time."

"Until what?"

"This," Faith said, dropping her cigarette and whirling around to kick the vampire that had come up behind them. She had to admit, it wasn't often the universe gave you that kind of setup.

Buffy spent the night on the couch again. This time, though, Faith left the door partly open, and she only _pretended_ to be trying to keep quiet; she made sure that enough moans--some including Buffy's name--escaped that Buffy couldn't help but hear. 

Once Faith had taken the edge off--her clit still ached for more attention, but she could wait a while--she lay in her darkened bedroom, listening to the sounds coming from the living room. Buffy was _actually_ keeping quiet, not just pretending, but the soft gasps and the brief hitches in her breathing left Faith with no doubt as to what she was doing. 

Faith grinned. Maybe B. was answering the question after all. 

***

"Aren't you going to ask the question?" Buffy said as Faith opened the door to her apartment. 

"What question?" Faith said, hiding her grin. Buffy had been here for four days, four days during which Faith hadn't said anything at all about sex. And that had been killing her, to be honest, because it wasn't like Faith _ever_ went four days without talking about sex. 

"Don't you want to ask me whether slaying gets me hot?" Buffy's pout was tiny, but unmistakable.

She shrugged. "Should I? Not like it matters to me one way or the other."

"You mean you're not still curious?"

_Now_ Faith grinned, as she closed the door behind her. She turned around, grabbing Buffy and shoving her against the door--and it was Buffy, so there was no doubt in Faith's mind that she'd let herself be shoved. No matter who might or might not have won a fight between them--only one way to find that out, and fighting wasn't what Faith had in mind tonight--she'd have struggled. 

"Why should I _ask_ , B?" Faith said, undoing the button on Buffy's pants and sliding her hand inside, between her thighs. Buffy was already wet, and Faith pulled her hand free again, tasting Buffy on her fingers. "I already know." 

"So what are you going to do about it?" Buffy said, and Faith grinned again. 

"Don't I have to buy you dinner first? Light a few candles? Some girly romantic shit like that?"

Buffy gave a slight shrug. "Guess I was right. You really are all talk."

"Think so?" Faith had Buffy against the door again an instant later, yanking down Buffy's pants and delving into that slick heat a second time. Buffy was just as ready for this as Faith was, and Faith planned to give her just what they both wanted. Buffy could take it, would give it right back to her: hands pushing under Faith's shirt, fingers twisting stiff nipples, fingernails biting into the skin of Faith's breasts as Faith pushed deep inside her, spreading her fingers a little and feeling Buffy shiver. 

Buffy put a hand on Faith's wrist. "Give me a minute," she said, and Faith took her hand away. Buffy leaned back against the door, hitching one leg up and hooking it around Faith's waist. 

" _Fuck_ yeah," Faith murmured, as the new position let her shove her fingers deeper inside Buffy, leaving Buffy squirming and whimpering and oh, _yeah_ , Faith been waiting years for this. Didn't _have_ to be her beating Buffy in a fight. Didn't have to be her taking Buffy's place. She just wanted to see Buffy helpless, and this would do just fine. 

Buffy was clinging to Faith, trying to keep her balance, and Faith could tell she'd have bruises where Buffy's fingers had dug into her. No big deal; they'd heal fast, and she never minded getting a bruise or two as long as she had a good time. She kept thrusting into Buffy, almost absentmindedly flicking her thumb over Buffy's clit from time to time, the rhythm just irregular enough to keep Buffy on the edge as long as possible.

Buffy yelled--way too close to Faith's ear, but she wasn't complaining--as she finally came, muscles clenching tightly around Faith's hand. Faith stayed where she was until Buffy pulled away; she sank down to the floor, grabbing Faith's hand and tugging her down as well.

"Told you I didn't need to ask," Faith said, pressing her thighs together to help ease the throbbing of her own clit. 

Buffy put her hands on Faith's shoulders, pressing her down to the floor. "Maybe it's not the slaying," she said, grinning wickedly as she slid down Faith's body. "Maybe it's just you," she added once she'd tugged Faith's jeans down past her hips. 

"Bullshit," Faith muttered, but then she shut up, because _somebody_ had taught little Miss B what to do with her mouth. She wondered if there'd been a phone call to a certain witch in South America for some instructions, because she wasn't half bad at it. 

And then the vibrations from Buffy's laughter, and Buffy's tongue pushing into her, made Faith forget all about shutting up, because that felt too damn good not to make some noise. 

And if Buffy was going to keep doing _that_ , then maybe Faith wouldn't mind it if she kept visiting Cleveland from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
